


Listen to Me

by lilacnightmares



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers for secret endings, spoilers for 707 route, spoilers for seven's real name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacnightmares/pseuds/lilacnightmares
Summary: Tensions are high while the two budding lovers are getting used to their new normal after the aftermath and rumble that came from dismantling Mint Eye.Work from Tumblr.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 32





	Listen to Me

“You’re hardly ever around anymore, Saeyoung! I’m starting to think you want to distance yourself from me again! Why haven’t you been answering any of my calls? I didn’t even think you would answer your door when I came here to check up on you. What the heck is going on with you?” 

“I’m not trying to avoid you!” 

“You could have fooled me! It’s been weeks! Weeks, Saeyoung! I haven’t heard from you aside from an occasional text message. Do you know how worried I was about you? I thought something bad may have happened!”

"Well, it hasn't. I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about, Bridgit." 

"Nothing to worry about? Nothing to worry about?! Look at you. It looks like you haven't slept in days, and have you even stopped to get something hot to eat today instead of just chips?" 

"..."

"Saeyoung... I need to know that you're alright." 

“I'm… it doesn't matter how I am. Saeran needs me. I have to do everything I can to make things right." 

“Have you ever stopped to consider that I need you too!? And that you need to take care of yourself for yourself at a time like this?” Bridgit’s chest heaved with an unwavering amount of exertion as she stared him down, tears flooding into her cloudy grey eyes. "How can it be alright if you're working yourself into the ground?!" 

"Bridgit, I…" 

“I know you love your brother and I want the two of you to be able to reconnect and get better together! But I don’t want you to feel like you have to do all of this alone! You’re pushing me away again! I can’t stand this separation, Saeyoung. talk to me, please! Ask for help! Cry! Scream! Just don’t ignore me!” 

"…" 

She wasn’t one to get steamed, nor was she naturally the kind of who let herself get so angry that she was practically yelling but she was just so tired. She was tired of worrying about Saeyoung and what kind of emotional turmoil he was struggling with on his own. 

She had tried to give him the benefit of the doubt and gave him space to work on helping his brother get back to a good headspace.

He knew, at that moment, that he had royally messed up and that she had no reason to forgive him for it. But she was still fighting for him in spite of that. He had promised that he would do his best to keep in touch with not only her as he did what he saw best, but with the rest of the RFA as well. 

They were a family. 

After everything that had happened everyone clung onto each other and held tight. It wasn’t easy dealing with the truth, and while some of the details were better left unsaid, what was known to everything had been more than enough to cause a drain on their morale. 

Jihyun was gone, passed and go onto a place where he hopefully would not have to deal with the weight of the world’s secrets. 

Rika was back, emotionally and physically scarred from what she had done and what she had seen take place in front of her very eyes, now whisked away for treatment in another country. 

Unknown was revealed to be Saeyoung’s twin brother, and now he was living with him in spite of the obvious rage he held towards him. 

And nothing was as it was before, and it could never go back to the way that it had become or the way it once was. 

Saeyoung knew that Bridgit was right about this but he was just so twisted up in all of these feelings again. Saeran kept pushing him away and no matter what he did, he kept feeling like a failure. What was worse, was that now he was failing Bridgit by ignoring her pleas. 

"Saeyoung… please… say something." 

She was worried about him. She was always more worried about him than anything else. He didn't deserve this woman after what he made her go through and yet she stood by him without hesitating. 

The weight of everything just came crashing down at that moment. 

He began to feel the familiar trickle of tears as they escaped his golden eyes, rolling down his cheeks. His knees began to buckle and she rushed forward to stop him from sinking to the ground alone. Collapsed into her arms, she held him close and just let him cry it out. 

He clenched his eyes shut. "I'm so sorry, Bridgit. I told you I wouldn't shut you out again… I'm just so scared, so terrified of ruining everything again that I just…" 

Screwed up. 

Just like he thought it was a good idea to push her away in the apartment. He thought it was better that way, but he had been so wrong about that. 

Her fingers brushed through his hair. "Shh, shh… I'm always going to be here for you, okay? I get it. I'm sorry I let myself get angry like that. It just hurts me so much to know that you think you have to suffer alone… You're the one that told me that I should lean on you when I'm scared. I just want you to be able to do the same."

"I… I can't promise I'll be perfect," he murmured. 

"You don't have to be perfect. You just have to be you, Saeyoung." 


End file.
